Healing Heartbreak
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: This happens months after Big Time Single. Logan seemed to be the only one who went without actual heartbreak, and I know you Logan-whump fans kind of wanted it. Just a short drabble, no slash, just friendship.


**A/N: I know I already posted something earlier today, but this wouldn't get out of my head. It's been in there for days, and I need some room so I can remember to do my math homework. So, I explained in the summary why I was going to do this...and oh my gosh. I've forgotten to do this in my other stories!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, but if I did, Logan would get to ride his skateboard more on the show, and Carlos would wear his helmet more often. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Healing Heartbreak

It had happened to Kendall (especially Kendall). It had happened to James and Carlos (sort of). Their hearts had gotten broken by some _girl_ leaving them, or by some ruined reputation- a reputation ruined by a _girl_. All Logan got was Camille slapping his face, and then slamming the door…in his face. Now, _he_ had to get his heart broken too, because all of them had to have another something in common, other than hockey.

"Logan, trust us, we know what you're going through. Or do we? We don't really know, because YOU WON'T LET US IN!" James screamed at Logan, who was planking on the couch just as his friends had done months earlier. Logan just moaned and groaned, and while he hated it, wished his friends to leave.

"Guys, how about you let Logan and I have a heart to heart," Kendall suggested, while already pushing James and Carlos away. The tall brunette and the helmet-wearing boy were out of the apartment, who both had some objections. Logan followed them with his eyes until he couldn't see them without moving his head. At least two of them were leaving.

Kendall walked back to where he was previously standing, before changing his mind and sitting beside Logan's head. Kendall placed both his hands on one of Logan's shoulders, putting all his strength into sitting Logan up, who was completely limp. When he succeeded, Logan leaned back on the couch, his head back against the top of it, where he rolled it to the side. There. Now he could actually look straight at Kendall.

"James is right. You didn't let us in at all. We don't even know what _happened_," Kendall spoke softly. Logan's eyes flickered down, which was currently where his self esteem was- down. Down in the dumps with no more lives left. Logan sniffled.

"Camille said she thought it would be best if we broke up permanently. Since her father is going back to Connecticut to get some things squared away…Camille is bunking with _Steve_ until he gets back," Logan revealed, sneering Steve's name like it was disgusting. Kendall's mouth turned into an 'O' shape, as he slowly and widely nodded his head in understanding.

"I should've known that we would end permanently someday. I mean, sure it was a long time ago, and it was just a kiss, but she still cheated on me. I just thought I would be the one to end it. I mean, she cheated on me, shouldn't I have _some_ dignity? I bought her flowers, chocolates, I always went by her father's rules, I respected her, and I did my best to make her laugh, even when she was down. She's got a great laugh you know that?" Logan's tone made Kendall depressed, just like Logan, and if Kendall was depressed he couldn't help his friend.

"Logan. You are a fantastic skateboarder, you're smarter than any of us, and you've got a lot of girls checking you out. Trust me. Carlos wears your knit sweaters because chicks dig them! You're Camille's loss, and to be honest people who cheat are kind of stupid. So if she chooses Steve over you then…" Kendall trailed off letting Logan finish his speech.

"Then…she's stupid for leaving me and I can do better?" Logan finished as a question. Kendall nodded excitedly.

"Yes! See? Some sincere words of encouragement and compliments work way better than the pie and water soakers. They are even better than your silly hand puppets!" At the last sentence, Logan's happy face fell, and an expression of shock and a little bit of hurt replaced it. He fell the other way on the couch, laying down once again.

"No one appreciates my _ART_!" he cried out. Carlos opens the door that he had been listening through, a proud smile on your face.

"Alright Kendall, your turn is over, I'm going to make him feel better, don't worry," he said, pushing a gaping and stuttering Kendall out of the way. James was laughing at the scene, still at the door. Carlos sat beside Logan, and lifted his shoulders up the same way Kendall had done.

It takes a lot to heal heartbreak, and one day's work is never done.

* * *

**A/N: So whaddya think? It's mostly a drabble, but let me know if it was funny at all. I tried at certain parts...**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
